fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeograth
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Zeograth are Flying Wyverns. Physiology Despite their classification as Flying Wyverns, Zeograth lack wings. Zeograth have a primarily steel blue-colored body that is covered in various, irregularly shaped black spots. They sport multiple purple horns on their head arranged in a crown-like formation, and a pair of long, curved saber-shaped canine teeth. Their front legs end in white feet with five claws on each foot while their back legs are purple and have three claws per foot. Their tail is purple as well, and is also long, thick, and ends in a black club that's covered in several knobs. Abilities A Zeograth's body is similar to a giant battery, as it generates electricity in one end and discharges it from the other end. This means that they can generate electricity around their head and shoot it from their tail, and vice versa. Their large size and bulk makes them very physically strong, and they are capable of digging through solid rock. Ecology Description Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Infraorder: Unknown *Family: Grath Habitat Range Zeograth are known to inhabit the top of the Thunderous Plateau that's located in the center of the Sandy Shore. They are the only known creatures that inhabit the plateau. Ecological Niche Zeograth are presumed to be carnivores, judging by their sharp teeth. They most likely climb down the plateau to hunt for prey in the Sandy Shore. Given their immense size, the only thing that can take down a Zeograth is another Zeograth or another creature of equal or larger size. Biological Adaptations Zeograth possess special chemicals in their bodies that are converted into electricity. These chemicals are more concentrated in their head and tail compared to the rest of their body. As a result, they can generate electricity around their head or tail, or around both at once. However, because the chemicals are constantly flowing through their bodies, generated electricity is discharged from the other end. For example, electricity generated around their head is discharged from their tail, and vice versa. The electricity they generate can be fired as lightning bolts or condensed spheres. Their scales are conductive and assist the electricity in moving from one end to the other. Some of their scales fuse together as they grow, eventually appearing as black patches on their bodies. They also posses long, sharp, saber-like fangs that they use to burrow through solid rock alongside their claws. Behavior Zeograth have been reported to be extremely aggressive, attacking on sight. Materials 'Low Rank' This monster is not fought in Low Rank. 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: Only G Rank armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Awaken, Mind's Eye, Sharpness +1, Slow Sharpening Gunner Armor Skills: Awaken, Load Up, Steadiness +1, Reload Speed -1 Weapons Note: Only the final form of each weapon will be shown. Attacks *'Roar': Zeograth roars when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals a moderate amount of damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. Whenever it roars when entering rage mode, lightning will strike the ground. The lightning deals a large amount of damage and causes Thunderblight. *'Snap': Zeograth snaps at the hunter with its saber teeth. Deals a slight amount of damage. *'Dragging Rake': Zeograth slowly but forcefully drags one of its front claws in front of it from left to right or right to left. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Slam n Drag'. Zeograth raises its tail before it slams it down on the ground, and then sweeps it as it turns slightly. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Sluggish Charge': Zeograth charges at the hunter, but moves slowly due to its size. Deals a large amount of damage. Zeograth will move slightly faster when in rage mode and turn around twice, often creating a triangle formation. *'Gigantic Press': Zeograth will stand on its two rear legs before letting itself fall down, crushing the hunter beneath its massive body. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Lightning Blast': Zeograth charges electricity around its tail which then travels to its head. It then shoots a blast of electricity from its mouth that it sweeps across the area. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Thunderblight. **'Standing Lightning Blast': Zeograth stand on its back legs and shoot its Lightning Blast twice at the ground. Afterwards, it does its Gigantic Press attack. *'Electro Cannon': Zeograth charges electricity around its tail which then travels to its head. It then condenses the electricity into a large sphere, which it then fires at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Thunderblight. *'Thunder Wave': Zeograth charges electricity around its head which then travels to its tail. Zeograth then turns around so that its rear is facing the hunter and quickly swings tail from one side to the other, launching a crescent of electricity at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Thunderblight. *'Fountain of Lightning': Zeograth charges electricity around its tail which then travels to its head. It then condenses the electricity into a large sphere before standing on its rear legs with its head facing the sky and launches multiple lightning bolts from the sphere that curve down to the ground and move around the Zeograth, protecting it from hunters. Coming into contact with the lightning deals a large amount of damage and causes Thunderblight. *'Electric Catapult': Zeograth charges electricity around its head which then travels to its tail. Zeograth will flick its tail upwards about three times, sending orbs of electricity towards the hunter. In rage mode it will launch five electric cannonballs. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Thunderblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Neck = ★★ *Belly = ★★ *Back = ★★ *Front Legs = ★ *Back Legs = ★ *Tail = ★ Elemental *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = X *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Etymology Zeograth is a combination of Greek god Zeus and the word "wrath". Zeograth is actually an alternate name the localization team made for Zinogre before they decided to stick with Zinogre. Notes *Its head, back, front legs, belly, and tail can be broken. The tail can be severed after it is broken. **Its tail can be carved twice. *When in rage mode, electricity crackles around its head and tail. *Similar to Akantor, Zeograth does not have a jumping attack. *Zeograth's roar requires HG Earplugs to block and causes damage. *Zeograth's tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko